Moonlit Love
by SohmaChild15
Summary: As their lips met in a kiss that would be treasured for eternity, the rain began to beat harder upon them. Deepening the kiss, Starfire had placed her arms around his neck, feeling the passion burn within her soul.


**"Moonlit Love"**

_Written by: xBlackfireX_

Rain gently cascaded down the long, transparent windows of Titan Tower. Starfire sat, knees drawn to her chest, on the couch awaiting for the boy known as Robin to return. He had been gone for the past three hours, and the thought was starting to worry the girl dearly. She bit her lip, feeling the burning tears build behind her eyes as she recalled the fight she had encountered earlier that day with the boy wonder. Her head fell to her knees, the tears she had tried so desperately to hold back, escaped mercilessly from her eyes. Suddenly she felt an arm go around her, as also a familiar voice comforted her.

"Hey Star? You ok?" Beast boy asked, his emerald eyes searching for answers deep within her own. Starfire shook her head, her sobs coming out in rapid bunches now. Beast boy's grip became tighter as he tried his best to comfort the weeping female. As finally her tears subsided she spoke.

"Oh Beast boy," she cried, her voice tear-strained, "I have angered Robin. He will no longer wish to look at me." Beast boy took in her words and gave into a nod. Trying to cheer her up, he transformed into a small kitten. Starfire couldn't help but smile as the adorable kitten began to purr and rub his nose against her forearm. She took the kitten within her arms, hugging him as the remaining tears fell to his fur.

"He's on the roof," Raven stated, seeing and hearing the conversation between the other two. Starfire placed Beast boy down and glanced to Raven with a look of hope.

"He has returned?"

"He's been back. I don't think you're the only one who feels bad about your fight."

Feeling at last a few strands of happiness take her heart, Starfire went to the girl called Raven and embraced her. "Many thanks friend Raven."

"Don't mention it." After hearing which, Starfire took off for the rooftop of the Titan's Tower where there she would find the boy she cared for deeply. Soon after Starfire's departure, Beast boy took his usual form and looked to Raven with a smile. Taking in his smile she turned her back on him. Unbeknownst to him, a smile had also formed across her lips.

....................................................

She flew faster and faster with every second that came and went. Nothing would stop her from seeing Robin, nothing. The rain beat hard upon her frame, causing her to wince. Finally she came to her destination and saw the one she sought to find, knees drawn up to chest, on the rooftop. Robin noticed as Starfire sat next to him, yet he tried to act as if he hadn't come to his attention. Trying not to shiver, the boy remained still as the rain drizzled down his face.

"Robin, I wish to speak with you," Starfire began, her voice rising over the sounds of the drifting rain. The boy continued to stare at the dark sky with no words. A cough escaped from him, causing another worry to enter the already panic-stricken Starfire. "Robin, you are sure to be ill if you do not come inside. Must you bring it upon yourself?"

"Why should you care?" he asked his voice low and highly unusual.

"Robin! This is not a joke, as you and Cyborg say; I am concerned about you and am sorry for the disagreement we encountered earlier today."

He turned his face to look at hers. Although rain also fell upon her face, he saw tears forming and falling. A jolt of pain hit his heart as he turned back into the empty sky.

"About that Star............I haven't been myself lately. Between Slade and saving the world, I just can't take it. Listen I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just a jerk."

As happy as Starfire was to hear that, she kept it withdrawn deep inside her. To her surprise he had not yet finished his statement. "And really Starfire I think one of the reasons I haven't been myself lately is you."

A look of confusion took her face, as her body came closer to his, "Have I angered you that much?"

"No it's not that," he managed to say, a sound of thunder taking the sky. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...............I love you Starfire."

Eye's widening, Starfire tried to catch the breath that had been taken from her. Her heartbeat had increased so with just the use of those words. Through the darkness, a blush took her face as her gaze averted to her lap. Robin placed a finger under her chin, arising her face to view his. She was truly beautiful. As their lips met in a kiss that would be treasured for eternity, the rain began to beat harder upon them. Deepening the kiss, Starfire had placed her arms around his neck, feeling the passion burn within her soul. Feeling better then he had in days; Robin took her in his arms, his lips still locked with hers. As the kiss ended, the pair exchanged loving stares. She brushed a strand of black hair back that had been plastered to his face, due to the rain.

"Hah I told you!" A very pleased Beast boy beamed as he held out his hand to retrieve what was rightly his, "That'll be five big ones dude."

Cyborg frowned deeply as he pulled the green, rectangular bill from his arm compartment. Beast boy took it, rubbing it against his face, a purring noise escaping from his throat. Cyborg grimaced, but was forced to smile as he himself never would have guessed or placed a bet, as he had did, that Starfire and Robin had finally come together as one.

**Author's Notes: Yes my first Teen Titans fiction. I hope all who read enjoyed. Thank you for your time! Farwell! –xBlackfireX**


End file.
